Heart from cracked glass
by Neizd Ra'zhavir
Summary: How far will you go to protect those you love? How does one fight himself when darkness takes over and cracks the very core of soul? Find out in this story, a sequel for "Interdimensional adventure". If you didn't see it, I recommend you do! Pairings are Shadaze and Sonally!


_**HI! Neizd Ra'zhavir here!**_

**Finally got some free time and rested a lot so now I can start to post sequel for my first story "Interdimensional adventure".**

**Hope you will like it! Got some nice idea for this one! The updates might be a little slower since I do have a lot of other stuff to do but it should be finished at the end of this month :)**

**Enjoy~!**

**PS. Many thanks for anastasia1234 for beta-reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic related stuff, only raw idea for this story!**

* * *

Darkness…

Pain…

The presence… he didn't knew from where but it was there. He could feel himself floating but all was dark and no sound reached this place. He couldn't feel neither his limbs nor any pain but he knew it was lurking there, screaming in agony. Apart from this experience, he couldn't taste, see, hear, as if someone took away all of those senses but there was something…a little thing called feeling alive.

_What happened…?_ – he thought, as memories began resurfacing, ones of terrible pain, but he wasn't sad…he felt complete, as if doing the only thing he was supposed to. He couldn't put what it was exactly, but a single lilac silhouette was there, and he knew he cared for it. Was it a person? He no longer knew but whatever that was, he never wanted to let it go, no matter what.

"But you will let go…" came a voice from within his very identity…but it didn't belong there. It felt alien and he didn't want to hear it. Concentrating on himself he tried to find the source of this other presence but he was weak…very weak.

"You cannot escape Shadow…" mocked the voice as he could feel it, suffocating him from within, wanting to take away all that he was, demanding it and not willing to ever let go….he was about to give up, strength leaving him, but the lilac shadow in the corner of his vision kept returning and mumbling words he couldn't decipher…he couldn't give up. He never did…

"Don't resist…you know you hate the world…" cooed softly the voice even when there was no sound in the void. It felt comfortable to listening to it…it was like…

"Listen to yourself…We are one and the same. We don't need anyone..." continued the presence as it felt more and more familiar with every word it spoke…or was it Shadow speaking to himself? He no longer knew.

* * *

_Swish…swish…swish…_

The twin tails danced on the floor, their rhythm increasing with every passing second. Their owner, young enough to be considered a kid, but at the same time experienced in life enough to be considered an adult, looked with furrowed eyes on the big glass tank that was before him. It looked like everything was going smoothly but there was something odd. At first he dismissed it as some minor errors since the body of the patient was far more complex than he could imagine.

Even Nicole, the most advanced AI he knew had problems deciphering every little bit of information that poured, which only made him frown more. Speaking of the Lynx, she just appeared to his left, but haven't said a word to not interrupt his line of thought.

"You sure about what you saw?" asked Tails, the young genius as he turned to her, heavy frown on his muzzle which was mirrored by the AI upon seeing it.

"There is no mistake. There is something odd going on. I asked Rotor to take a look but even he doesn't comprehend what is this strange data string. He said, it would be better to investigate it as soon as possible," replied Nicole, hand now touching the glass tube. The cold feel it gave, sent chills down her spine…or would if she could replicate her body with this much detail.

"Should we tell the princess?" asked the artificial intelligence while looking at ebony silhouette. The body seemed to be fine, no more visible bruises. She was amazed how quick it recovered, especially the organic part of it.

"Not yet. Not until we find out what is going on…" muttered the twin tailed fox, while heavy thoughts filled his head. Sooner or later they will have say something to the fire feline…she was already coming here every single day, asking how is the recovery progressing. Gulping down the saliva in his mouth, he began to think what he will tell her if the data will turn out in worst possible way…

* * *

"So? Are you going to visit Shadow today?" asked Amy, knowing the answer to her question very well, but still going to make the small talk as her hands washed another plate. The feline, embarrassed like every time her best friend mentioned the dark hedgehog looked at the pink heroine, not stopping washing the dishes after yet another lesson from Amy.

"Of course." stated simply the fire princess, heart skipping a beat. During the time she spent in Mobius prime both her and Amy became even better friends and it was only a matter of time before the pink hedgehog asked her about her feelings for Shadow…and what happened during their last adventure with every detail present in the story.

At first, she of course said that nothing happened but her friend was not stupid enough to overlook the fact that the fire feline was visiting ebony hedgehog every day. By now all her friends probably noticed it too but no one asked since they weren't this nosy and respected Blaze and her personal space…well everyone did but not Amy who just loved to gossip.

"You think he will wake up soon?" issued another question the pink female, which made the fire princess stop washing. Now deep in thought she looked at her friend with unreadable expression.

"I really hope so…but somehow I can't shake this bad feeling I have. Like something bad is going to happen." replied the lilac cat truthfully, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face. Why was it all taking so long? She couldn't comprehend it. Wasn't Shadow the ultimate-life form after all?

"Don't worry. I'm sure you are just stressed about changes…new world, new-found love. Besides, what can go wrong when Tails, Rotor and Nicole are overlooking his recovery?!" came the reassuring and optimistic voice of pink hedgehog, which in those recent weeks was one of few things that kept Blaze from being depressed. This time however something was wrong and she could feel it in her heart. Upon looking outside through the window, she noticed that snow started to fall again. The winter was upon them and coming with fast, big steps. Sighing heavily, she hoped, she will be able to spent it with him…even if it would be a single day between many G.U.N. missions that will await him when he gets better.

* * *

_Man…its cold_ – Thought Sonic as he wrapped his green scarf tighter around his neck. Snow was one of few things that wasn't made from nanites. He asked Nicole one day, why does she let this cold go inside the city but was met with small smile from her and argument that kids needed snow to have fun.

_Fun, huh?_ – Travelled his thoughts freely as he saw kids playing around. He and Sally used to do the very same thing when they were younger…before Eggman began his conquest. He wondered about the idea until a grin flourished on his muzzle. It wouldn't be bad to ask Sally out, to have some old fashioned fun in snow. Facing in the direction of castle acorn, he slowly walked there. He could always run but now and then it wasn't bad to simply walk. Looking around him, he noticed the roof of the house which Blaze lived in. Sally offered her a place in the palace but she refused, eager to finally be able to live like normal person and not princess. The two resembled each other in some way with their tomboyish nature and so, no further questions were asked.

_Stupid Shadow. Get better soon, she is still waiting _– He thought, looking in the general direction of Rotor and Tails lab. He wasn't blind, he knew that the independent fire feline did fall for his dark counterpart, even if he still didn't knew details how it happened. It was cruel that they couldn't spent time like him and Sally… both of them deserved it in his opinion and besides he didn't like to see his friends either hurt or depressed. All of this made him think that he was a very happy hedgehog that his loved one was always close to him, even if they argued from time to time….now, if only snow didn't fall into his shoes, his life would be perfect…

* * *

**Prologue posted...can't quit now :) Wait for more~**


End file.
